Augmented reality (AR) can allow virtual objects to be placed in a video stream. For example, AR can augment and/or modify input video with computer-generated sound, video, and/or graphics. In one instance, an AR system can utilize face-tracking software that allows a user to appear to wear a mask that moves with the user's face and/or changes expressions. In another instance, a nod of the user's head can cause the mask to move up and down over the user's face. Consumer-facing offerings like this can drive popularity in AR systems.
Realistic integration of the computer-generated sound, video, or graphics into the input video can be one measure of an AR system. AR systems process various facets of input video, and continually processing the various facets of the input video, regardless of any change or constancy in the input video, can introduce latency into an output video from an AR system. The latency can slow or reduce the integration of the computer-generated sound, video, and/or graphics into the input video.